Needing You
by MatrixMadness
Summary: A one shot of Neo and Trinity that is set between The Matrix and Reloaded, just a cute moment of them as a couple! (Rated M for sexual content) :) xx


This is just a cute little scene that came to my head that I had to write down! It's just a one shot but it could also be, in a way, a taster for what's to come in the sequel to Switch's Story. Anyway I hope you enjoy this little story about our favorite pairing. Fair warning this is rated M for a reason, so smuttiness is ensured (hopefully, this is my first attempt at smut so it may not be that good!) ;) xx

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Neo quietly opened the door of his room, being careful not to make any noise. He had just come off shift and didn't want to disturb Trinity. They were all beyond exhausted now that there were only four of them to man the ship and they couldn't afford to lose a moment of sleep. Stepping into the room he gently closed the door behind him and turned to look at his bed. His eyes went straight to Trinity's face as though there was nothing else in the room; he smiled sadly when his eyes found her. She was curled up on her side against the wall and her body was shaking slightly with each breath she took. Her shaking wasn't only to do with her breathing; it had more to do with the cold than anything else. Even in the dim lighting he could make out the dark purple bags under her eyes and the obvious fatigue in her frail body. Things had been difficult for the past month and the lack of sleep was starting to show. He wished there was something he could do but there wasn't. They were all being worked beyond the point of exhaustion and it pained him to see her this drained. He wasn't exempt from that and couldn't stay out of bed any longer, partly because of sheer tiredness but mainly because he couldn't keep away from her.

It was pointless to change his clothes as he would be back out on another shift soon away. So he just unclipped his boot and kicked them off before crossing the room and gently pulling down the side of the blanket not coving Trinity. He carefully eased onto the lumpy mattress, not wanting to wake her. She sleepily rolled over, her arm coming to rest on top of his chest. He took her hand in his own, interlacing their fingers and softly rubbing the back of her hand. His eyes moved from their intertwined hands to look across at her and he was struck again by how beautiful she was. Her lips were parted slightly as she breathed gently, her back heaving as she lay with her chest pressed against the mattress. Good god did he want to kiss her. They hadn't had any time alone for weeks and he missed her. The only time they ever seemed to get together was when they were sleeping and they were far too tired to do anything else. But he couldn't wake her, she needed her sleep. However, they were going to get sick if they kept working themselves like this. He carefully leaned over to her and gently placed a kiss on her temple before sinking back onto the bed.

He was too tired to stay awake any longer and far too comfortable. Trinity's side was almost touching his and her hand in his was enough to reassure him that she was still there when he closed his eyes. Taking a deep breath he tried to think about something else, anything else. He couldn't risk dreaming about Trinity again. Whenever he did it always ended up with him having to relive his greatest fear over and over again. The thought of losing Trinity was too horrible to even think about but his mind was cruel, forcing the image into his head whenever he closed his eyes. He couldn't get her out of his mind though so he tried to focus only on her gentle breathing beside him, the comforting sound eventually allowing him to find rest.

_**No.**__ No, no, no, no. She was falling. He couldn't reach her; there was nothing he could do. The bullet tore through her chest, her eyes freezing in place as the pain hit her. His mind was screaming at him to stop this, but he couldn't. He was immobilized by the agony of watching her die, it was as though his entire existence was made of nothing but excruciating pain that he could neither escape nor control. He was frozen, his mind slowing as the scene played out in front of him and he was unable to intervene. Her body continued to fall towards the ground and the light faded from her eyes as she drew her final breath. He was unable to look away as her bloodstained face turned lifeless in front of his eyes…_

"Neo." Trinity whispered, shaking his shoulders gently.

His eyes snapped open, his breathing coming out fast and shaky as he clung onto her. His eyes searched her face in fear, unable to stop his hands shaking as he held her. He tried to calm down; it was only a dream. She was okay. She was here, breathing, alive, and safe in his arms. Taking a deep breath he leaned back down, only just realizing that he had practically sat up in his panic. Lying down he pulled her on top of him, placing a lingering kiss on her forehead.

"Are you okay?" she mumbled, slowly running her hands up his arms.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It was just a dream." he sighed, before kissing her forehead again. "I'm so sorry Trin." he murmured against her skin.

She pulled back to look at him, a slightly confused look on her face. "What for?" she asked, tilting her head to the side.

"I didn't mean to wake you." he replied, his hand reaching up to tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"Don't worry about it." she answered, a reassuring smile playing on her face.

He tried to return her smile but it faltered in his state of shock. His hands slowly made their way up to her neck before cupping her face between his hands. Her eyes studied his face, still looking worried. His heart ached painfully as he saw the concern in her eyes, he didn't know what he had done to deserve the love she was giving him. She was all he would ever want and more than he had ever dreamed of having. He couldn't explain what it meant to him just to have her here and her concern made him love her even more. He could feel her face moving towards his and he guided her down to him, his hands moving to the back of her neck as their lips found each other. He couldn't keep the desperation out of his movements; he had gone so long without her. His tongue teased open her lips and gently stroked hers, making her moan at the back of her throat. The sound sent a shiver of pleasure down his spin. One hand slid down her back, feeling each of the metal plugs through her thin shirt before it came to rest on her hip. His fingers gently stroked the soft exposed skin between her shirt and pants, making her grip tighten on his back.

She pressed herself impossibly closer to him and slowly rocked her hips into his, smiling as he groaned into her mouth. He shuffled under her in an frantic attempt to relieve some of the tension building up in his groin but that only made her rub against him faster, making his arousal even more painfully obvious. She gasped, needing to pull back for air. Her body heaved against his as she caught her breath, pressing every curve of her body into him. His mouth moved to her neck, leaving a trial of hot kisses as he worked his way down to her collarbones. He was relentless, leaving nothing unloved as his mouth covered every inch of her exposed chest. He reached the edge of her shirt and wanted to tear it off her but forced his mouth back to her neck. Her hands gripped his triceps and she threw her head back as he sucked on a sensitive spot on her neck.

"God Neo…" she whimpered, thrusting her hips into his as hard as she could. She couldn't take it any longer; she needed him.

Her hips slowly started rolling against him again, faster and faster until he could barely contain himself. He had been so deprived of her that just having her this close to him almost sent him over the edge.

"Trinity." he groaned into her ear as his hands slid under the hem of her shirt. "I need you." he sighed against the sensitive skin on her neck, his head nuzzling into her collarbones.

"Take me." she murmured, placing a kiss on the top of his head. Her fingers weaved through his hair as she gently pulled his head up so his face was in front of hers.

He looked up at her, his eyes locking onto her light blue ones and seeing unhidden desire. He knew it was obvious to her how much he wanted her but his last shred of control warned him that this wasn't a good idea. His eyes narrowed in on dark bags under her eyes, he couldn't make her do this in the state she was in.

"Trin…" he sighed, his thumbs tenderly stroking the dark circles under her eyes. "You're exhausted; you need to sleep." he suggested, his longing still clear in his voice.

"No." she replied, shaking her head frantically. "I need you more than I need to sleep." she insisted firmly, pulling her knees up so she was sat straddling his hips.

He opened his mouth in a final attempt to assure her that she didn't have to do this but his resolve was quickly faltering as she moved against him.

"Shh." she cut in, placing a finger to his lips. A devious smile crept onto her face as she lowered herself to whisper into his ear. "I can feel how hard you are." she breathed into his ear, her hands rubbing every inch of exposed skin she could reach. "I can't wait to have you _inside_ me." she moaned, smiling as he bucked his hips helplessly against her.

He could barely breath; she was touching him everywhere and moaning into his ear how much she wanted him. Things like this didn't happen to people like him, she was perfect, too perfect, and too fucking hot. He couldn't take it any longer and flipped her over, trying to be gentle as he pinned her underneath him. She giggled at the eagerness she had so easily provoked and her heart started beating faster as she anticipated what was to come.

He was in control of what happened next, her body was in his hands and he wanted to make her feel as loved as he did by just having her with him. Her eyes were locked on his and he felt connected to her very soul, it was as though they were no longer two people but one. He gently stroked her tangled hair before his lips captured hers again, pulling her body to his. Her heartbeat spiked as he held her, pumping pure passion through her veins and setting every nerve on fire. She couldn't feel anything but his body coving hers. He was hot and heavy and he was everywhere, on her skin, in her mind, in every breath she took. It was intoxicating. His hands ran up her sides, making her groan. She couldn't handle him teasing her any longer, she needed him; now.

"Neo…" she gasped, pulling back for air.

"Mmm." he mumbled, his lips moving once again to her neck, sucking tenderly on the junction between her throat and shoulders.

He knew what she wanted and his hands found their way back to the hem of her shirt, his fingers sliding under the thin fabric. His hands ran up her sides at an agonizingly slow pace before his fingers brushed the sides of her breasts. Her breathing hitched at the gentle contact and her arms weaved around his back, pulling him closer to her. His broad hands cupped her breasts for a moment, squeezing softly before they moved to her ribs and slowly trailed back to the edge of her shirt. Tease. She grabbed the edge of her shirt and fruitlessly tried to pull it off. He sat up enough to help her pull the garment over her head before tossing it to the ground. She slumped back down on the bed and his eyes gazed hungrily over her exposed chest. He hesitated; she was so perfect he almost couldn't touch her. He didn't deserve her. Her caring eyes, her loving words, her body, her beautiful soul, he didn't deserve any of it.

Her brows creased together as he stopped, her eyes looking up at him in confusion. She wrapped her hands around his wrists, tugging his arms up to her chest. She was almost hurt that he hadn't immediately touched her, what was stopping him?

He snapped out of his sudden thoughts of inadequacy. She was his, _his Trinity_, and obviously believed that he was good enough for her, he just hoped that he was. But right now she wanted him and he was being a fool for not proving to her how much he loved and wanted her too. His hands moved back to her chest, caressing her tender skin and drawing slow circles around her breasts. Ducking his head down his mouth peppered her exposed chest with light kisses before he ran his tongue along the outline of her breasts.

"You're so beautiful." he breathed hotly against her skin.

His mouth moved to the peak of her breast, sucking and nibbling gently. She writhed under him as he continued his tender ministrations and she felt herself becoming wet. Her hands clawed at his back and she realised that he was wearing far too much for her liking. Sliding her fingers down his back she tugged at the hem of his shirt, trying to pull it off him. He reluctantly pulled his mouth away from her and yanked his shirt over his head, tossing it behind him. He pulled his pants off as well, throwing them in the general direction of the floor. He was left only in his undergarments and his eyes narrowed in on the shorts Trinity was still wearing. Toying with the hem of them his eyes met hers, questioning her wordlessly. She nodded her head ever so slightly and her eyes snapped shut. He leaned over her body and placed a lingering kiss on her forehead as he slowly slid both her underwear and the rough cotton shorts down her legs. He pulled his off after hers, eager to be free of them. He smiled knowing that there is no longer anything separating them from each other.

She let out a low breathy sigh as his hands slid back up her bare legs. His fingers skimmed along the inside of her thighs, gently stroking her soft skin. His hands traveled teasingly close to her center and he felt her twitching uncontrollably. She shuddered and her breathing quickened in nervous excitement. His fingers finally found her and he groaned into her ear when he felt how wet she was. He struggled to maintain any composure, he wanted to pleasure her first but the desire to take her now was almost too overwhelming. Forcing himself to think of her desire only he gently stoked her sensitive tissue and was rewarded with a soft mewling sound as she clung onto him. He picked up his pace, rubbing her faster, his fingers slipping into her. He felt her writhing under him become faster and more frenzied and he knew what was coming. His mouth moved to cover hers and pulled her into a deep kiss as he continued to relentlessly stroke her, his fingers purposefully flicking her bud of pleasure. She couldn't take it any longer and screamed into his mouth as her climax tore through her. Pleasure pumped through her veins and she couldn't hear anything over the beating of her own heart.

He held her as she came down from her high, kissing tenderly along her collarbones. Her skin was slightly wet from a sheen of sweat her orgasm created and from his own mouth. He inhaled deeply, loving the scent of her in the hot air. He couldn't believe he had reduced her to this state, her body beautifully soft in his arms as she recovered. Her breathing eventually slowed and returned to normal while her hands absentmindedly traced patterns on his back. She moved under him and gently rubbed herself against his arousal, her way of letting him know that she wanted him.

He rested his forehead against hers, their eyes locking as he lined himself up with her opening. He gently eased into her, smiling as he saw her eyes widen with pleasure. She let out a shaky breath as she adjusted to his size and he didn't move until he was sure she was ready. She smiled up at him and pulled him down onto her so she could nuzzle her face into his neck. Taking that as a sign to continue he slowly rolled his hips into hers, making her arms tighten around his chest. He didn't know what he loved more, her bare chest pressed into his, her arms wrapped around him or their intimate connection, but together they made up an indescribable display of love. He slowly drove into her, closing his eyes at the exquisite feeling of her surrounding him. He pounded faster into her, deeper and harder. His arms encircled her, holding her down as he drove into her again and again. He knew he was close and so was she. He couldn't let her go or stop himself, he was far to caught up in the movement and her soft moans were encouraging him. He couldn't hold back any longer and released into her, his body falling limp on top of hers. He rested his head on her chest and her hands stroked his hair as he calmed down. His hands traced along her sides and he kissed between her breasts. His ear was placed right over her heart that was slowly returning to its normal pace, its beating turning back into a steady drum. He sighed at the beautiful sound; he never wanted it to end.

"I love you Trinity." he murmured against her skin, his arms snuggling her closer to him.

She smiled softly as he clung to her. "I love you too." she sighed, stroking her fingers through his hair before placing her hand on the side of his face.

Her thumb gently rubbed his cheek as she felt him soften inside her. She held him close to her and closed her eyes, suddenly tired. She slowly drifted off to sleep, beyond contented at the sensation of their intertwined bodies. He nuzzled into her, pulling her to him as though this would stop him from falling apart. He only felt whole when he was with her and they couldn't be more connected than they were in this moment. Smiling at that thought he gave into sleep, praying that her beating heart would keep the nightmares at bay.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Thanks for reading! Sorry if this was terrible, this is **_not_** my area of expertise but I tried! How did I do? Any comments/criticism would be wonderful! :) xx


End file.
